1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically to a stand which can be converted from a table or to a decorative container and vice versa. The stand is equipped with an elevated support surface with an opening therethrough which supports either a table top insert or a multi-purpose decorative container.
2. Background Information
Utility tables for elevating small objects, such as flowerpots, are well known in the prior art. However, the simple utility table may be improved on by to incorporating an easily accessible container, which may be used to hold decorative objects such as a flowerpot, artificial flowers, bulbs, a candle, or which may be used as a fish bowl or planter itself.
The value of a simple utility table cannot be understated. However, when used as a surface for elevating flowerpots and other such devices, the typical table has certain disadvantages. For example, if a flowerpot is on a table and dirt or water is spilled therefrom, the table will not contain water or dirt and such dirt and water may further spill onto the floor. Additionally, flowerpots placed on top of a table surface may be knocked off when the table is jostled or upset. Finally, some people may find the appearance of a flowerpot to be aesthetically displeasing. The same holds true for other objects. For example, a candle is subject to being knocked off a table when jostled and may spill hot wax onto the table top and floor. Therefore, there is a need for a piece of furniture that can be used as a table when a table is needed, while being convertible to a decorative container.
Equally well known in the prior art are planters; a container for holding soil and any variety of plants or flowers. Planters may be elevated, by legs, for example, so that a person does not have to bend over or kneel while tending the plant. Also, an elevated planter may lift the plant into proximity to a window or other source of light. Such planters are useful and attractive during the period the plant in the planter is blooming. However, some plants become dormant for extended periods of time. During the period of plant dormancy, the planter is of limited use. For example, because a planter contains dirt, it may not be useful as support for objects one does not wish to soil. Additionally, the planter may not be movable, depending on their size and the weight of the soil held in therein. Thus, planters can be subject to periods of limited use. Finally, if one had a stand supporting a container holding any decorative article, such as artificial flowers or a candle, one may desire to quickly convert such a stand into a utility table. Therefore, there is a need for a piece of furniture that can be used as a decorative display container or planter as needed, while being convertible into a table as needed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a stand which is convertible between a table and a multi-purpose decorative container or urn so that a single piece of furniture could be used as either.